


Rescue

by lilpocketninja



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/pseuds/lilpocketninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a daring rescue by a dashing Jedi, Han's not really sure where he stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



The world wasn't silent around Han, the first time he woke: instead he was surrounded by the usual noises of the _Falcon_. The lights were dim in the cabin, though, so it must have been ship-night. Leia's snore from nearby confirmed it.

It was still dim when he came to again. Not the same night, though, because he had that fuzzy, empty feeling in his head from being asleep for too long. He ached, too, though it was hard to remember why with Leia's comfortable warmth at his side and the Falcon's cabin cocooning him.

Someone in the darkness shifted nearby and cleared their throat; too quiet to be Chewbacca, so it had to be Luke. The idea of anyone else on the ship didn't even register. Han extracted his arm from Leia and propped up on his elbows. Luke gazed calmly back without saying much. That was normal, these days; pseudo-Jedi looked a lot different on him than farm boy did.

Han remembered - something, then. A ghost ship he and Leia'd been sent to investigate, and an ambush, and then -

"Here I thought you were too important to go rescuing old smugglers these days, kid." 

Leia huffed against his neck; he hadn't realized she was awake, too, but now she shifted enough to sit up above him on the bunk. "He was coming for me, weren't you, Luke?"

"Oh, well -" Han was interrupted by her leaning over to give him a kiss, and reminded himself not to cling. They were fine, now, no matter how much he ached. "-Well, excuse me, princess. Of course a Jedi would come save you."

Leia fluffed his hair, but she was already pulling away. He was going to object to that, he really was, but then Luke settled on the cot beside her and then they were all readjusting together. 

" _Luke_ ," Luke said, "came to rescue both of you."

"Regretting it yet?"

Luke looked between Leia, laughing silently on his right, and Han, both eyebrows raised in challenge and waiting for a serious answer. Of course he couldn't provide a straight one - part of that hokey old religion - but the laugh in his eyes matched Leia's as he bent to kiss Han's forehead.


End file.
